Nyan Koi! episode 1: Link, the wolf and the cursed high schooler
by Final Khriz
Summary: When Link and Midna finally reach the Master Sword, the Triforce sends them to another world where a guy who is cursed by the cat statue and is allergic to cats whenever they get close. Link will help get rid of the curse unless he can find the source when enemies appear from the shadows. Link x Kanako and Jyunpei x Kaede
1. Chapter 1

**When Link and Midna finally reach the Master Sword, the Triforce sends them to another world where a guy who is cursed by the cat statue and is allergic to cats whenever they get close. Link will help get rid of the curse unless he can find the source when enemies appear from the shadows. Link x Kanako and Jyunpei x Kaede**

After Wolf Link finally solved the puzzle from the guardians of the sacred grove, he reaches the Master Sword and checks it. Then the blade let a bright light and blew Midna off his back and made Link stagger trying to keep his ground and then the darkness around him spread out and a dark crystal the size of a baseball was in Midnas hand. A voice came from it " _hero...the triforce of courage, you must go to a distant world and help a young man with a curse, pull this sword out and we will bring you their."_ Link was turned back into a Hylian with his green clad and cap with brown gloves and boots and pulled out the Master Sword and Midna went into his shadow and off they went into another world.

Link was falling from the cloudless night sky and was screaming in terror until he hit a tree in a backyard. (even though Link's a mute, he can still make battle cries and other noises. I sometimes like characters like that) Link was falling branch to branch and then finally hit his rump on the hard ground. Link was pain and rubbed his soft rump *sigh* Midna came out and looked a bit worried, "are you okay Link?" Link nodded with a grimace and then Midna went back to ms. bossy pants. "Well, I found what made you cause you to make you turn into your wolf form and I have it right here and-" Midnas face went from calm to astonishment, "Link look at you your 15 and a few inches shorter than I remembered, it must be the affects from transporting to this world. Then Midna brought out the dark glowing crystal in her hand, Link examined it closely and checked to see if he had his equipment, everything seems to be all right but they seem to be in a different kind of world that they never seen.

"Hey Link, you might want to check this part of town and find a place to sleep before any monsters come out and kill you" She then went into Links shadow and Link ran around a strange street with houses every where until he found a house with lights on the first and second floor. Link went up towards the door and knocked on it a few times. The door opened to reveal a woman in a cooking apron with a dress underneath. "hello may I help you?" she said in a gentle voice. Link couldn't talk and the woman noticed that so she took pity on him and let him in. "you must be hungry and tired come in." Link was really polite to the woman and was given his favorite food, soup!

Link drank his broth and let out a happy breath. After he ate, the woman showed him where he will be sleeping and told him that his older son is in here so he would have to be his room mate from now on. Link wrote down a note that said thank you with his friendly smile and the woman made a smile in return even if his clothes was ordinary and the pointy elf ears he has, she still was nice to him. "good night Link hope you and Jyunpei become great friends and oh, Jyunpei I want you to meet a new friend, this is Link he will be your room mate from now on."

The boy with dark hair looked at the man and was shocked with his in circles with no pupil and jaw dropped to see a strange man with strange clothes was going to share a room with him. "WHAAAAAAA!" he yelled. His mother calmed him down a few minutes later. "okay, I guess that makes sense, I'll help Link go to school and teach him." Jyunpei sighed in relief.

Jyunpei introduced his cat Nyamsus to Link who had thick black fur with a white underbelly and a I-am-not-amused look and a red hanker chef. "Well Link, I'll bring you to school and help teach you on home work first thing tomorrow when we get there, well good night. Link nodded and both went to bed on the other side of Jyunpei.

It was 7:00 A.M. in the morning and Link woke up and stretched. "eehhh" Link sighed. Link saw Jyunpei still sleeping so he had an idea. Link brought out a cuccoo from his satchel and it made a loud wake up call. Both Jyunpei and Nyamsus jumped out of their bed and started panicking. "WHA-WHERE!" Jyunpei stopped panicking and saw Link holding a chicken snickering. "ohh ha ha very funny Link" he rolled his eyes and they both got dressed.

Link didn't really like to change his clothes but he didn't mind to leave his green cap which revealed his dirty blonde hair and Hylian ears and also left his Master Sword and Hylian shield, so he wouldn't need it right now but he kept his items with him just in case. "whoa, I thought those were just a funny look for you!" Jyunpei said in amazement. Link just shrugged as if he just new he would say that. They went down stairs to get their breakfast and went to school.

They were walked into their class room and the kids looked at their way which made Jyunpei nervous. The teens were whispering and pointing at Link. " _who is that guy with the dirty blonde hair and pointy ears?" "maybe some random halloween thing"_ some girls were like _"he looks cute with his intelligent blue eyes and looks pretty lean and fit."_ the girls giggled and then the people started talking to each other again. The two boys walked into their seats next to two of Jyunpei's friends, (not sure what their names are) the guy with short spiky brown haired guy looked up, "oh hey Jyunpei who's your friend?" "oh right, guys this Link he moved here just yesterday, so I let him come by my house since he doesn't have a place yet."

They talked until the guy with shorter bold hair interrupted, "hey doesn't Link know how to talk?" "sorry but Link is a mute so, no he can't" Link grunted in agreement. Jyunpei started a new conversation. "I know this sounds weird but-" he got up from his seat "I can understand cat language!" the two boys just stared at him for a second until the guy with the wake on his head said "so then I got ready and the crap out of me" "yeah I feel you all right" the guy with short spiky hair. "don't ignore me!" Jyunpei had a tick on his head. "you know-" the kid had a devious look on his face, "there are some luny cat ladies like that and-" he had cute puppy eyes with some stars around him, "they are all like, my little Tommy loves his mummy and stuff!" Link had a anime sweat drop on his head. "so lets say you talked to them, what did they say?" the guy with the spiky hair.

Jyunpei looked disgruntled and said "wellll" he had a flash back of two cats talking and said plainly "stuff" the two boys just stared at him again and went starting talking about random stuff. Jyunpei just got ticked again. "Come on I'm not kidding here!" Then the guy with the brown hair said "if you want to talk about cats, you should talk to Mizuno instead of us." "yeah she really digs cats" the short spiky haired guy finished. "hey Mizuno" it echoed "no, no no!" a girl with the same dirty blonde hair like Link turned her head with a poker faced look and came towards them and said "what is it?"

Jyunpei flushed "hey, what are you-" "well you see, Jyunpei here- Jyunpei panicked and ran out the door. They watched Jyunpei run out of the room until the girl named Kaede Mizuno turned to look at the new student, "um excuse me" Link turned to look at her as if saying _yeah what's up?_ "are you new here?" she asked Link nods with a cheesy smile on his face and brings his hand out to shake her hand. "oh you want to shake my hand, what's your name by the way?" the brown haired kid answered for him since Link is a mute. "his name is Link but he can't really talk but he can make gestures and noises like grunts and stuff. Kaede nods her head as if she understood that, "ok it was nice to meet you Link, maybe-" she lightly blushes "maybe we can all hang out some time. Link puts on a friendly smile and grunts in reply. The bell then rings and the teacher came in and said "All right class, lets sit down and shut up... and who is this, a new student perhaps?" Link nods, "well all right why won't you introduce us and tell us your name" Then Jyunpei comes in through the door and had an expression as if he was exhausted, "well look who's back" "your late" "shut up!"

Link went up to the board and wrote his name with the chalk and then scratches his cheek with his finger in embarrassment that he couldn't talk so he wrote what he _had_ to say, he wrote: _My name is Link, and I am a transfer student from-_ he thinks for a moment and had an idea _the northern part of the province._ The teacher noticed Link couldn't talk so he told him to sit in the empty seat next to Jyunpei. Later after school ended Link and Jyunpei were walking back to Jyunpei's house. " _those dicks, they did that on purpose!"_ Jyunpei thought " _they think I got the hots for Mizuno!?"_ A mail person, a young woman was mumbling about an adress passing by.

Link noticed the look on Jyunpei's face, Jyunpei looks back at him "what, don't give me that pity look I was just ahh..." Link gave him that said _come on I know what your thinking_ with a smirk on his face. "hey I was just panicked because my friends were just being dicks that's all!." Jyunpei had a panic mixed with embarrassment. Jyunpei just ignored it and continued with his thoughts " _I can understand cat language, definitely some thing that a crazy cat lady would say but..._ he stops and so does Link who looked at quizzically.

 _In Jyunpei's past_

 _Jyunpei was walking down the same road he and Link were walking on and he had head phones on and spots a soda can and kicks it into the trash can but it whirled around the rim and went inside cat sized house and thunk came from inside. "*sigh* god dammit" he jogs toward to the brown little house and takes a look inside and sees a statue of a cat with its head still attached, "I guess it's okay-" right when he said "okay" the head just falls off onto the dirt and Jyunpei yelled in panic "OH HELL NOOOO!"_

 _Past ends_

Link and Jyunpei squatted down in front of the statue and Jyunpei checks to see if the head was fixed but the statue's head was still unfixed. "yup still broken" Purplish lines were behind him "of course, I don't believe the super natural." dark blue aura came from behind him and thought "but what could this mean?"

 **Will continue this on the next chapter! see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1 continued

**Link makes a new friend and has to go to school for now on which he finds it hard to do all this homework and assignments, but he gets help from Jyunpei which he is decent at it since he gets average grades. The girl named Kaede looks up to Link because he does have a hard time on work. Link, later on, finds out how Jyunpei was cursed so now Midna tells him to talk to animals with out being noticed by any person in the neighborhood, WELP THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF AN ADVENTURE!**

Jyunpei brings out a can of cat food and says "there, now were even right?" he seems to be talking to himself until he flinched at voice that came from behind, only he can here the cat Nyamsus talk, to Link it was meow but since he can turn into a wolf and back to Hylian, he can talk to animals as well but he didn't have any problem with Jyunpei talking to cats. " _I don't think so"_ Nyamsus said in a non satisfaction tone, Jyunpei then whipped around and flinched when Nyamsus appeared. "WAAH, Nyamsus" Nyamsus walks up toward the statue, " _I see, the Kousaka boy broke the head off of the statue. Your mother would cry"_

Jyunpei got up "wait...you saw that?" before the talk would go on, a middle aged man with a light blue handkerchief, a mole on his nose and a green robe came from the stairs and talked to the two. "why hello you two young gentlemen" the two boys looked at the man, "uh hello!" Jyunpei replied "are you taking your cat for a walk?" the old man asked "no way!" shot Jyunpei "oh I see then-" he noticed that Nyamsus was looking at the can of cat food, he then was bent on one knee and said "were you the one offering this statue-" he then had gleams around him like it was a miracle, "thank you very much!" Jyunpei was surprised and had animated sweat drops around him, "uh your welcome I guess"

The man got up and still had the gleams in his eyes, "would you be interested, this statue was honored by a cat that helped stop disaster and give justice for the ones that don't worship it" Jyunpei recoiled, "WAAHHHH!" he then stopped and realized that they were watching him. The old man then grabbed started heading back to his shrine, "well, I'm pretty sure that if you keep respecting it, you won't be cursed," Jyunpei then walks up to him, "please tell me about this curse!" The old man had a surprised look at first but then had a kawaii expression with big eyes, "OK!".

They were inside the shrine which was really dark, the old man cleared his throat and pulled out a bunch of scrolls and started reading one of them, "according to the stories, they were passed down to the land-" " _that's not what I said when I said "everything,"_ Jyunpei thought, " _is he serious about reading all this?"_ while Jyunpei was in his own thoughts Link was interested about listening to the man trying to get every detail about this curse. The old man continued his talk when Jyunpei had a look of shock on his face, " _wait...he changed clothes, what has that changing the story!?"_ he then turned to look at Nyamsus and whispered "what are you doing here?" Nyamsus just gave him a look and says, "there's some one who lives here and I came to say hello that's all" Jyunpei gave a little gag while Link was still listening to the old mans story,"uggghh!, so there's a cat in this home?"

A cat just little shorter than Nyamsus with black and brownish spots, wearing a red collar and had yellow iris's came from behind the door, "oh Nyam, you came by?" he jogged towards Nyamsus and stopped in front of him, "I should have known" Jyunpei groaned, "this is your master?" the calico cat asked, "he's the one who popped off the chizu statue" Nyamsus replied "and his name is Tama" the cat named Tama flinched "SERIOUSLY!?" "ugghh shut up" Jyunpei bit back.

"Aaah so that's why he's listening to my masters story" Tama said, "he's quite the fool unlike you Nyamsus" Jyunpei said, "I can hear you, you know!" "this cat is a real blabber mouth" the calico cat keeps talking, "my master seems pretty high on his complex histories but he's pretty great priest!" he added with a smile. Jyunpei animatedly spit out his tea and coughed a bit and turned towards the cats while Link was still busily listening to the priest's story. "cateray club!?" Nyamsus had a sweat drop on his head, "you weren't even listening were you, Tama explain the whole thing to him" "as you wish sir" Tama replied

"The basic outline of that is-" Tama started explaining how the ghostly cat story and after he finished when he said "you will turn into a cat" Jyunpei had a little worried look on his face, suddenly dark clouds was in the sky and the wind picked up and Jyunpei just scoffed and said "you really think I would do good deeds for cats-" his voice rose "DO YOU REALLY REALIZE HOW MUCH CRAP I HAVE TO TAKE FROM CATS ALL READY, AND NOW YOU TURDS EXPECT ME TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU FOR MY ALLERGENT, YOU SHOULD TAKE THIS CURSE UP TO YOUR ASS!" for some reason a green mist shows around Nyamsus and Tama, "oopsy, you went and said it." Nyamsus said. "bunch of empty threats that's all" Jyunpei replied, "huh, why did you just get bigger?" he then realized that he turned into a black cat when he saw his paws he freaked out and started coughing and wheezing and blacked out.

Link noticed that Jyunpei looked to be asleep and sighed, he brought his arm around him and held him up a bit and walked towards back to the house.

 **Jyunpei: wait, is this the last episode?"**

When Link set Jyunpei at his bed he noticed that it was already night. That was when Midna came out of his shadow and started talking about what they're going to do now, "all right Link lets explore this town and look for some answers" she said, Link nodded and put on his green hero clothes and the Master Sword and Hylian shield and went jumped out of the window and looked around if anyone was watching, just Nyamsus looking at Link interestingly, he ignored it and turned into his wolf form, dark shadows covered him and when Link was in his wolf form he had black fur, a black mane and a white under belly but still had his blue eyes and blue earring. Nyamsus was surprised about this, he didn't know that Link could turn into a wolf, is he from another world?. He got the nerve and went up to him before Wolf Link could run off, if he is in his wolf form then maybe he can understand him, "hey Link, I didn't know that you could turn into a wolf, are you another world!?" Nyamsus asked, Wolf Link looked at him with a smile or was it a smile, but nodded in reply, Nyamsus just looked as if he didn't care, "all right I see keeping secrets from us okay I get it but don't worry I won't tell Jyunpei just keep your guard on for any people on sight or they will hunt you down, got it?"

Wolf Link with Midna on his back started running towards the statue where they could get a good start about the curse, Link sniffed around the statue and turned in a circle and did his animation for achieving items and stuff.

 _"You got the scent Curse of Chizu statue"_

 _"I don't know what this is about but try to help that guy out, I think he's going to need help lifting the curse"_

Wolf Link then followed the scent, when started hearing meows and barking around him while he's in the shadows not being caught by anybody outside the windows where he came to a stop in front the shrine where he went earlier with Jyunpei. He then heard a cat's voice behind him and Midna went into his shadow so she wouldn't be seen, "woah a wolf in town!?, that's just crazy!" Wolf Link turned around and looked down at the calico cat he saw earlier at the shrine, "ohh I see your the guy with Nyamsus's master with the dirty blonde hair and all that, say what are you doing here?" he added with a cheesy smile, Tama just noticed that Link couldn't talk because he doesn't really know how to, "oh I see so your a mute that explains it, so what are you doing at the shrine, you need to see my master or something?" Tama asked, Wolf Link replied no by shaking his head and pointed at the shrine like he wanted to get inside, "oh ok you want to go inside the shrine and look for answers about learning more about the curse?" Link nodded but was interrupted by a shriek of a battle cry on top of him, Link had good reflexes so he easily dodged the attack of 5 moblins. "woah what are these things!?" Tama then ran to a hiding spot so they wouldn't find him.

Wolf Link growled in challenge and used the spin attack on them which killed them in seconds and when the dark smoke cleared Tama came out of his hiding spot and looked around if any more came, "phew, thanks ol pal I'm glad you were here so I'll help get in" Tama said

It was morning and Jyunpei's house, Jyunpei yawned, "dam, my weekend is totally shot down" he brought out his blanket sheets and started straightening it out, "AHHMMM, ugghh my memories of yesterday were kind of fuzzy but yet-" he then remembered the priest waving at him good bye and him being helped walked home with Link while Jyunpei was looking devastated like he just went through a rough ride on a roller coaster, "if I turn into a cat I'll die from a allergent reaction!" he had sick look on his face acting like he died, "lifting the curse might be worse than death!" He then heard a voice call out to him, "HEY SIR!" it was the calico cat Tama, Jyunpei flinched and blinked a few times and looked down to see Tama and Nyamsus on the grass, "thank you for yesterday" Tama said with joy, "you again!?, and who are you calling sir?" Jyunpei yelled, "your the one to talk, it's past noon you know, we need to talk were coming up!" Nyamsus said, two light brown cats were behind them and were looking scared and whimpering, Jyunpei went blue in the face, "I have a bad feeling about this!"

Link was still snoring and sleeping after what he was doing last night that Jyunpei didn't know, so Jyunpei went down instead so the cats wouldn't go in his room and 3 feet away from them not even looking at them, "are you going to listen to us or not!?" Nyamsus said, Jyunpei then drew a line with a stick "I am, stay there and don't cross that line, now what is it?" Jyunpei said, "now don't be rescepted sir," Tama replied, then Nyamsus butted in, "it seems that these two strays have been injured by a human around the neighborhood housing complex lately" "these kids are starving!" Tama added, the kittens continued whimpering, until Link came through the door to see what's going on and stretched. Jyunpei looked up to see Link staring down at him with a questionable look that said _what are you doing out here?_ Jyunpei started to panic a little but Link saw what was happening but he put on a smile that he new Jyunpei would be talking to cats which wasn't a surprise to him since he was from another world, Link was now wearing his clothes and still didn't have his green cap and before he wore the heroes clothing which surprised Jyunpei.

Link looked down at the two small kittens and bent down so he could reassure them that they are ok, he did like animals any way and the kittens were starting to meow affectionately that they were feeling protected by this unknown stranger who was really nice and friendly to them that even Nyamsus, Tama and Jyunpei surprised even more, "what, Link actually calmed those two kids down even though he just got here, unbelievable!" Jyunpei was even more surprised that Link was so calm and gentle to these trouble makers.

Tama continued on what he saying, "sir you must help them from this terrible monster!" Jin was ignoring him now, "sir?, please sir!?" Tama then jumped onto Jyunpei's leg which made him start wheezing and sneezing and finally got him off and both Link and Jyunpei went back inside with Jyunpei telling them to back off.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your problem but it's not my job to fix it okay!?" the cats started to meow in protest and Link saw Jyunpei's little sister, Suzu Kousaka with a pet magazine in her hand looking very poker faced at Jyunpei and looked at Link waved at him, "oh hi Link good morning!" Link put on a friendly smile and waved back while Jyunpei kept on walking to the front door to head to the shrine they went yesterday.

They were at the front of the shrine and Jyunpei started yelling, "Excuse me, I'm uhh, the guy who came here yesterday!"

 _Silence_

"guess he's not here" he said to himself

They went to the library for answers about the curse and Jyunpei brought down a stack of books on a desk while Link looked around to find an interesting book he would like to read, " _screw it, I don't need to follow their orders"_ he then rose up and rose his voice at the top of his lungs, "I'LL BREAK THE CURSE ON MY OWN, I JUST GOTTA FIND A WAY!" everybody in the room just looked at him in confusion, he then slumped and said to himself, "my bad"

Just then his phone got a message, he looked at and it was his sister who sent it to him.

"jeez, it's not my fault that dad's away on buisness, just because I'm the only man on this house doesn't mean I'm their slave" he thought annoyingly, they were carrying bags of groceries and Link gave him a look that said, _really, the "only" man in the house?_ "don't worry Link I didn't forget you sorry it's just that you can't talk but make grunts and other noises" Link just looked unsatisfied *Hmmph* some beautiful looking high school girls walked by and pointed at Link and blushed and giggled, " _he looks cute with those blue eyes, and that hair style it's amazing"_ they giggled some more and gave a bit of a wave to him, Link gave a small smile and waved back which made the girls blush even more. " _jeez, why couldn't that be me?"_ Jyunpei thought angrily.

Link saw the girl from his school Kaede walking out of a movie store and bumped Jyunpei's arm to get his attention, "what is it Link?" Link pointed at Kaede as if saying, _hey it's Kaede let's go talk to her!_ Link had a happy looking face and made a grunt noise to get her attention, Jyunpei was looking panicked, "wait no Link what are you doing, I don't want to-oh hey Kaede how's it going?" "oh hi you two, so what's the deal, throwing a party? oh and hi Link, how are you today?, oh I love your outfit by the way!" Link gave a thumbs up that he was good, "that's nice I'm glad you like school" she said a with a smile, Jyunpei hesitated for a moment, "oh I..." he looked flustered, Kaede looked surprised for a second but looked at the bags they were carrying and helped them out.

Jyunpei and Kaede were both holding one bag with both their hands on each handle, "I'm sorry for getting you to help me like this" Jyunpei said disappointingly, Kaede didn't look worried and shook her head, "but they're kind of heavy, you know I'm not made of glass I could carry more than this you know" Jyunpei was blushing a little that they were walking together, "no, I'm posing enough already" Jyunpei replied, "and they say chivalry is dead, your so sweet" Kaede added, Link was on Kaede's right holding on to the other two bags they needed for tonight looking a bit happy to himself.

Jyunpei still had a blush on his face and thought, " _I'm doing my best dad!"_ Jyunpei then noticed what Kaede was holding, "oh by the way, did you rent a movie or something?" Kaede looked at the movie she was holding, "oh what this?" Link had a interesting look on his face, as if he was asking, _what's a movie?_ they both looked at him, "wait you don't know what a movie is Link?' Kaede and Jyunpei asked in unison, Link shook his head, then Kaede told him what a movie was and he listened very well and understood it.

"So that's is what a movie is Link" Kaede finished, she then looked a bit embarrassed, "well the movie is called...The Wicked Women!" "I LOVE THE SERIES!" she yelled in triumph.

Jyunpei had a look of devastation, "oh movie 10" "yeah I really love beings that are really manly, and part 10 is one of my most favorites" she continued, Jyunpei just gave a little chuckle, "like when the Dawn was stabbed while protecting his wife, that is so incredibly manly and violent" Jyunpei was in his thoughts while she was talking, " _were walking together and she has such a huge smile on her face, if someone saw us right now, they might wonder that we're a couple"_ Link wasn't really paying attention towards the two because he was interested in what the book store had, (reading books = greater knowledge!) "hey Link would you want a book?" Jyunpei asked, Link had a cheesy smile on his face and nodded.

Link got a fantasy comic book called _The Hobbit,_ and Link was reading it with satisfaction, they were walking down the road and Nyamsus and Tama were meowing at Jyunpei for some reason and Kaede accidentally bumped into some one.

This guy had a dark brown afro, blue shades and a tan business suit and he didn't look happy because he has a soda stain on his shirt, "hey, what do you think your looking?" he had a deep voice

Kaede looked worried, "I-I'm very sorry" "sorry? sorry ain't gonna cut with this" Kaede then looked like she was about to cry so Link took the lead and blocked his path so Kaede didn't get involved and had a serious look on his face, Link dealt with bullies like him and had a way of calming them down, "ehh what are you doing kid, get out of my way!" Link stood his ground and glared at him but before he could do more, Jyunpei stood at his side and looked like he was about run for his life but stood his ground, "hey she was sorry now back off!" the man flinched, " _great that was good but-NOW I"M DEAD MEAT!_ " he had sweat coming down face but then the man's lips trembled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he looked he was about to cry himself which made the three of them confused but before they could say anything the man just ran off in the distance and hid behind a wall and pulled of his wig and it was actually the priest from the shrine, "I'm just going to have to seal this suit for a while!" Tama actually cried from humiliation, "master you're such a fool!"

Kaede looked a little sad and said, "I'm really sorry for getting you into this you guys" they looked at her like she just came home from dinner, "don't worry Kaede it's not your fault" they reassured her that it was their fault not hers, "but you guys were really manly back there, that was really heroic" she was blushing a bit but then had a big smile on her face, "JUST LIKE DAWN *chuckle*" the two boys flinched but smiled back with anime sweat drops on their faces.

Nyamsus and Tama were interrupted by two small kittens they encountered earlier and they were balling their eyes out, "HELP US!" "what is it?" Nyamsus asked, "THE MONSTER IS HERE!" they yelled in unison, the two had surprised looks.

The trio were at a park and sat a bench with Kaede in the middle and the other two on either side, "thanks, this is far enough!" Jyunpei said, but Kaede insisted, "no I'll stay with you for a little longer, I have some business here to do anyway and more shopping after" "huh, business?" Jyunpei started but Kaede gasped at something she saw, she saw a cat which looked like the dad of the two little kittens they met earlier, and jogged at it and had a cat toy which was making the cat even more devastated, "ugggh get back!" Kaede was trying to lure cat so she could hug it, "come here kitty kitty I got some cat food for you" she laid the can of food down and the cat lost his scaredness and was looking interestingly at the food and said, "ooh salmon" but was picked up and was being hugged to death, "got you!' Kaede said in a babyish voice.

The cat was now struggling to trying to get free from her grasp, "waaggh!, let me go, let me go!", he squirmed out of her grip but caught him back with one arm while Link and Jyunpei had a look that said, " _oh boy what are we going to do?"_ Kaede turned to them and said, "how do you think of him, isn't he cute?" Jyunpei hopped off his bench and hid behind the stand they were under and refused, "uhh I no I'm good!" Link was the person to come up and tried to calm the cat down by scratching the back of his ears which worked a bit, "oh, do you want to hold him Link?" Link nodded which made the cat stop squirming and sighed that was away from the monster.

"By the way, I love cats but we got a bunch of dogs at my house so we don't have room for them" Kaede said, "that's why the strays are here, so I could pet them any time I want!" and cuddled the cat to death once more, and made the cat start squirming again, "oh so she must be-" "yes...she's the reason running wild and making the cat's run for lives" "huh, you guys are here too?" "my, my, I knew she liked dogs, but I never knew she do something like this" Nymasus said, and Tama tried to make things worse for Jyunpei, "tell her straight out, shout-THIS IS CRUEL YOU MONSTER!" "are you out of your minds!" Jyunpei said in defiance.

The two little kittens started whimpering, "he'll never pull it off, he's a weak, weak , weak!" Jyunpei grit his teeth, Link and Kaede noticed Jyunpei was acting a bit strange, "Kousaka kon, what's the matter, who's cats are those?" Jyunpei was about to say something until Nymasus and Tama were coming slowly towards him, " _these cats are getting too close my bubble, fine I have no choice!"_ "weeeellllll, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but uhh-" "huh?" "yeah with cats it's okay to pet them and stuff but they don't like being held too much, see he doesn't look happy about it" but Kaede didn't listen, "but he's wagging his tail so much he must like it!"

Link and Jyunpei just had sweat drops on their faces, " _that_ _, like Mizuno, and why doesn't she hold me like that!?"_ the cats were getting closer to him, "just do it already" Nyamsus said, Jyunpei flinched and let out a little gasp, "the cats are staring at my soul" "but I thought they were like doggies wagging their tails" " _you didn't mean any harm did you Mizino, BUT!" "SIR, SPIT IT OUT!" "_ save him, save him!" "dammit this situation is ridiculous!" Jyunpei thought

 _Second Attempt_

"uhh I'm not trying to be mean but when it comes to cats, I guess what I'm trying to say is...is uh-" "for crying out loud do it already!" Nyamsus said angrily, then both Tama and Nyamsus started purring and rubbing their necks on Jyunpei while he was still talking and paused and looked at them with red angry eyes and yelled, "STOP TOUCHING ME DAMMIT!" Kaede looked blank faced and crept away and ran and started whining a bit, "I'm very sorry!" Jyunpei just looked devastated and had tears in his eyes, "no-wait Mizuno *sobs*" he looked really down so Link had an idea, Link grunted to get Jyunpei's attention, Jyunpei let out a little sob, "what is it Link, can't you see I'm crying like a little girl" Link took out a sling shot from his small bag that can carry lots of items for some reason and let him try it, "huh how's this supposed to cheer me up?"

Link showed how to take down fruits from trees like how he did with the skulltulas in the forest temple, and took one down on a apple his first try which surprised Jyunpei, "ok, I guess I'll give it a try" Link gave the slingshot to him and almost hit the apple just by an inch, "aww so close but hey, this is fun!"

 **End of Chapter 1 everybody, Peace out!**


End file.
